Various ailments cause a person to become more likely to suffer a thrombotic event. For example, systemic lupus erythematosus (referred to SLE or lupus), rheumatoid arthritis (RA), and certain cancers are known to be pro-thrombotic conditions. Current therapies for treating pro-thrombotic platelets include molecules that can be divided into families based on their mechanism of action: cyclooxygenase inhibitors (aspirin, triflusal), adenosine diphosphate receptor inhibitors (clopidogrel, prasugrel, ticagrelor, ticlopidine), phosphodiesterase inhibitors (cilostazol), protease-activated receptor antagonists (vorapaxar), glycoprotein IIB/IIIA inhibitors (abciximab, eptifibatide, tirofiban), and adenosine reuptake inhibitors (dipyridamole). Anticoagulants are emerging as a favored mode of treatment for thrombosis. These drugs are all beneficial to patients who are thrombotic. However, the downfall of these drugs is that some patients develop severe bleeding tendancies because these drugs inhibit essential pathways responsible for maintaining vascular hemostasis. Furthermore, some patients are non-responders to these drugs. Therefore, there is a need in the art for new and improved treatments for pro-thrombotic conditions.